Buscare tu sonrisa
by momochanx6
Summary: Siempre te console por tus fracasos amorosos, viendo como sufrias, por eso me he propuesto a buscar tu sonrisa, junto con tu felicidad, dispuesto a que la encuentre con alguien mas si no es conmigo si asi lo descides tu.../ pasen, lean y si quieren dejen review! (dejen si? sino me pondre emo TTwTT)


Buscare tu sonrisa

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Asi con que otra vez…. Tranquilízate ya aparecerá la indicada – nuevamente me encontraba en tu casa consolándole por otro amor fallido

Pensé que esta vez ella seria diferente – siempre miras a todas, pero jamás me has mirado a mi …

Desde que conocí a Tenma, el siempre fue una persona muy alegre con todo el mundo, algo tímido en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre era considerado lindo, el problema es que el se enamora muy fácilmente y no elige bien

El problema es siempre el mismo el se confiesa, salen un tiempo y al final la chica elige a alguien mejor , muchas veces a pasado lo mismo , tiene una suerte terrible con las chicas

A pesar de los años y ya ser universitario sigue siendo el mismo tonto de la primaria, lo peor es que mi amor por este dolor de cabeza no ha cambiado desde entonces

Tranquilo – comencé a acariciar su cabeza dándole consuelo y apoyo

Gracias Tsurugi – soltando pequeñas lagrimas mientras

_**Creo que también soy un tonto como el…**_

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.al día siguiente ..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Tsurugi! Despierta ya debemos irnos, se nos hará tarde – un peli café sonriente destapaba a su amigo para que despertase

Nos toca física 3 así que no necesito ir se ese tema….- soñoliento Tsurugi responde mientras se vuelve a cubrir, se da la vuelta e intenta volver al mundo de los sueños

Ehhh?

Es muy aburrido así que me duermo, así que prefiero hacerlo aquí en mi suave y cómoda cama que allá en un asiento duro y con la preocupación de que me descubran

Pero hoy haremos practicas, es importante que vayas – volviéndolo a destapar y tratando de levantarlo – vamos! Tu madre me encargo de que te cuidara mientras está de viaje y eso mismo pienso hacer así que levántate – decidido poniendo los puños en alto

Vale…- bosteza

Veamos te lavaste la cara… y tu pelo? Te secaste bien el pelo ayer? Lo tienes más desarreglado de lo normal, oye me estas escuchando?

De un momento a otro Tsurugi abrazo a Tenma y ambos cayeron a la cama

_**Tenma es…**_

Tsurugi?

_**Un poco tonto en cuanto a lo que es el amor, bastante impulsivo, pero aun así…el es bastante afectivo y bueno cuidando a las personas que quiere…**_

Estas intentando volver á dormir?

_**Ahora que estamos asi puedo darme cuenta que a pesar de ser un chico tiene una cintura muy pequeña y un cuerpo frágil, tal vez por eso es que comencé a cuidarlo**_

Ya estoy despierto no te preocupes- levantándose de la cama mientras vuelve a bostezar

_**No puedo soportar mas estas situaciones, pero…**_

Tsurugi? – sentándose en la cama mientras mira algo confundido a su amigo

_**Me doy cuenta de que algún día el, se casara con alguien…**_

Vaya el desayuno luce bien…- mirando su escritorio en el cual se encontraba una bandeja con el desayuno ya preparado

_**Y cuando ese día llegue a la persona con quien este será a quien cuide… y esa persona no seré yo…**_

Claro! Vamos come , come – sonriendo

_**Aunque se esto desde hace algún tiempo, por cómo van las cosas lo veo difícil…mas no imposible **_

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'en la universidad'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Y cuando la vi sentí como temblaba y comencé a ponerme nervioso – un sonrojado Tenma estaba contando sobre el encuentro con una posible candidata a ser su novia, ya que la chica parecía igual de interesada que Tenma por ella – y no pude mirarla mucho tiempo a los ojos, y ambos nos sonrojamos por la coincidencia jejeje

Si el cambia de pareja bastante seguido… tal vez tenga oportunidad – pensó el peli azul mirando por la ventana, mostrando indiferencia ante el asunto

y…- se callo muy rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas que antes

Mmm? – siguió la mirada del menor y entonces vio a una linda chica de ojos azul-celestes con un cabello azul un poco mas oscuro que el azul de sus ojos, que pasaba por ahí con una radiante sonrisa conversando con otra chica que seguro era su amiga – vaya parece que esta vez escogiste a una chica decente, que no muestra el ombligo en todo lugar….

_**Usualmente usan ropa bastante a la moda y que deja muy poco a la imaginación… **_

Ehhh? Baja la voz y si te oye? – haciendo un puchero

Mirando como la chica se aleja –mmm…

Y que piensas de ella crees que sea la correcta esta vez?

_**Si Tenma es feliz… esta bien, incluso si es sin mi a su lado…porque siempre buscare tu sonrisa**_

Eso depende de ti, yo no soy tu conciencia para decirte que es lo que debes hacer – entonces comienza a darle pequeños sorbos al te que había pedido a la encargada de la cafetería- esta vez seria bueno que no sea una facilona como las demás – vuelve a tomar tranquilamente su te

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Muy bien creo que ya termine esto, entonces me iré a casa-pensaba mientras recogía sus cosas de la cafetería en la que se puso a completar un trabajo para su clase de física mañana

Mira ahí hay una mesa libre!

Mmm?- Se volteo rápidamente para ver quién era la que había gritado y ahí vio en una mesa cercana a la suya a la chica que le gustaba a Tenma junto con Midori una chica que estaba en su clase – esto es un poco incomodo – se decía mentalmente ya que escuchaba perfectamente de las tonterías que decían las chicas

Por cierto me llego el chisme de que le gustas a un chico de mi clase Sorano – mirando a la susodicha con picardía- el chico que de la clase de Química

Enserio? – pregunto incrédula la chica – quien?

Pues mm… como se llamaba…. Así Matsukaze

Matsukaze….?

hay mujer no recuerdas su nombre? Matsukaze Tenma

Que rápido corren los chismes… - Tsurugi se encontraba aun sentado en su lugar fingiendo seguir haciendo su trabajo

Ahh… y el es guapo?

Si lo es… además escuche que su tía maneja una posada y le da una muy buena mesada al chico

Bueno también es amable, ahora que recuerdo esta mañana tuve una clase compartida con su salón en química y era muy amable, y bastante lindo…

Al fin se te ilumino el foco Aoi, pensé que no lo recordarías …, la verdad el es bastante enamoradizo y muy buen mozo…

Ellas entienden la situación – frunciendo el ceño

Pero prefiero a un chico mas varonil, es lindo , pero quiero a un hombre bien hombre

No me hagas reir no creo que encuentres de esos, recuerdas los hombres actuales o son pobres y unos imbéciles machos u son el sueño de toda mujer con dinero y serviciales, pero resultan siendo gays te sugiero que cojas a este pececillo es un muy buen partido, además recuerda tiene DINERO! Lo necesitas para el que crio tienes en camino…

Pero…

Anda ya no me digas que no es tu tipo…- con incredulidad en la voz – cuenta que soy tu amiga Aoi no le dire a nadie

Y si digamos que le digo que si, lo llevo a una fiesta y a la mañana siguiente el es el padre de mi hijo? – con algo de maldad en la mirada – podría librarme del crio y volver a las andadas contigo y las chicas…jajaja

_**Ella incluso peor que las demás…**_

De repente en el lugar se escucho un fuerte golpe que hizo quedar el lugar en completo silencio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sollozo del castaño comenzó a hacerse aun mas débil mientras unas delgadas líneas de lagrimas se delineaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas

Tsurugi simplemente miraba su ventana con una expresión molesta en el rostro al recordar lo que había pasado en la cafetería

Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto con una voz algo débil

_**En la cafetería se acababa de oir como un chico del a nada le dio una bofetada a una chica de cabello azul que se encontraba entre molesta, adolorida por el golpe y confusa**_

_**Pero y a ti que te pasa? Estás loco o que? Como te atreves a golpear así a una mujer?**_

_**Mujer? Yo no puedo llamar asi a alguien que quiere dejar a su futuro hijo en manos de alguien que no es el padre y que te ama, mas tu solo quieres aprovecharte de eso!- grito mientras con su mirada llena de molestia miraba a la chica **_

_**La cual se quedo en su sitio con los ojos bien abiertos y un gesto de horror y vergüenza por lo que la gente había oído**_

_**Te advierto que no permitiré, que te acerques a Tenma…. Y si alguien va a cuidar ese niño que esperas esa serás tu acepta tus responsabilidades, no huyas como una cobarde – sin mas se fue del lugar **_

Asi que eso fue lo que paso – pronuncio entre gimoteos el castaño

Tias como esas son las peores- sentándose en su cama – no salgas con ella

Esto me recuerda…a la vez que tu me protegiste cuando aquel chico que me estaba acosando, te peleaste con el para protegerme…y ahora lo has vuelto a hacer…

Tsurugi se vio sorprendido por la forma en que el castaño lo miraba, de forma sumisa y con culpa, mientras sonreía

Resulta… que ahora fui rechazado aun antes de confesarme – volviendo a llorar pero de manera mas leve y sin gimoteos

_**La verdad… es que no pienso esperar a que alguien le de su felicidad**_

Hasta yo…- comenzó a apretar su puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos

Eh? –El castaño presto toda su atención en su amigo

_**En realidad quiero ser yo quien le dé su felicidad, la que merece desde hace mucho**_

Hasta yo podría amarte apropiadamente a una persona tan maravillosa como tu

Tenma se encontraba sorprendido por lo que había oído con una expresión confusa como si no estuviera seguro de lo que acababa de oír

Y es por eso…

De un momento a otro Tsurugi rompió para siempre el lazo de amistad que tenia con el castaño, y ahora luchaba para que este lazo se volviera algo que los uniera a ambos aun mas, pero no como amigos, sino como pareja

…_**que no tienes que volver a ser lastimado nunca más por nadie…**_

El castaño no encontraba con una sorpresa mayor que antes al sentir aquel húmedo y tibio contacto en sus labios- Tu me amabas?...- y con aun los labios del peli azul sobre los suyos una alegría interna comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hasta convertirse en lagrimas, pero esta vez no era de dolor si no de alegría

Y al parecer la sumisión de Tenma ante aquel beso fue todo lo que necesito saber Tsurugi para intentar demostrarle cuanto le amaba y dejar salir todo lo que sentía por el desde hace ya mucho años atrás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de chicos ya hacían en una cama, tapando su desnudes con unas sabanas mientras ambos descansaban sus cuerpos después de aquello… ( Supongo que ya supondrán lo que paso verdad? -/- , razón de por que no escribí lemon pues… lean más abajo)

Tenma se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo a Tsurugi, que ante el acto del menor le acaricio levemente la mejilla, a lo que el castaño se estremeció

Tenma…- cerrando los ojos – lo que acaba de pasar estuvo bien? O solo estabas asustado y por eso no lo impediste…

No…no, no es eso – ruborizándose al máximo – lo que paso, me… me gusto fuiste…. Muy cuidadoso y delicado al tocarme… se sintió bien…- se abraza a Tsurugi- esta fue mi primera vez… y simplemente me encontraba feliz de haberlo hecho contigo y no con alguien mas…

Las palabras de Tenma hicieron que este comenzara a llorar de felicidad, no tenía idea de que Tenma pensara eso después de aquello, el pensó que no volverían a estar junto a el jamás

Tsurugi? – Tenma comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver a Tsurugi llorar, tal vez pudo haber dicho algo inapropiado sin darse cuenta- no llores si fue algo que yo dije …

Por todo el tiempo que hemos perdido

_**Solo veía este día…**_

Te daré mucho amor lo prometo Tenma, yo siempre _**buscare tu sonrisa**_

_**En mis sueños**_

Eh? –Tenma se ruborizo violentamente otra vez por el comentario de su ahora seme

Desde ahora cuida de mi si?

Mmm….. Tada? La verdad este one short lo quería hacerlo con lemon pero…. Cada cinco palabras que escribía para comenzar con el lemon me entraba vergüenza y lo borraba -/-, por eso se pasa de la parte de la confesión de Tsurugi de frente a después de la acción (?) es decir después del lemon.

Por lo de Aoi, la verdad no me cae mal, solo que de las managers con la que mejor se lleva Tenma es ella, en un principio pensé en Midori para el papel de mala principal XD, pero con el carácter explosivo que tiene no sé cómo hubiera terminado la parte de la cafetería…u.u

en fin espero que este one short de esta bellísima pareja les haya gustado, y que el one short no esté tan cagado? XD no se si es la palabra que busco

**Opción **

**dejen un comentario de buena gana n.n**

**dejen comentario de mala gana -.-**

**opción A**

**opción B**

**el punto es que dejen un review de todas formas XD, si no me desmoralizo y no me entra inspiración para escribir -.-**


End file.
